In a high energy impact, large impact forces may be delivered to the occupant by the seat in a rearward impact. As the occupant is forced against the seat, a large energy pulse may be experienced.
A particular safety problem may arise if the occupant has not properly adjusted the head restraint system or if the seat back does not closely, evenly and firmly support the entire spine during the impact. Undesirable spacing between the occupant and the seat back and head restraint may allow the occupant to be propelled against the seat.
No known seat assembly exists which provides close and firm support of the entire spine for the occupant, provides an adjustable seat back contour, and also manages energy in the head restraint in a high energy impact. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide such a vehicle seat assembly with an adjustable contour to closely fit against the spine of the occupant while including an adjustable head restraint system with energy management capability.